Dawn of Dreams: Book 1: Entwined Dreams
by TrappedintheTimeVortex
Summary: Long ago, a Clan resided in a magnificent land. Now, this Clan is nothing more than ashes, but enigmatic dreams plague every cat. What is the meaning of these dreams? No cat knows. The fate of the Clan lies in the paws of a young tom named Eclipse and a feisty she-cat named Sun. Will they be able to re-create the Clan before it fades from memory? 1st in the Dawn of Dreams Series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Darkness swathed the hollow. A dark brown tabby tom sat in its center, his thick fur fluffed up against the chill. His claws were wrenched into the dusty, damp earth. The tom's tufted ears were erect, alerted to even the slightest rustle.

_Come, CloudClan!_

"Stormy Mountain?" A well-known voice murmured.

Stormy Mountain's head whipped around. Moonlight severed through the tree branches, shattering the darkness of the hollow and illuminating another figure: a starry black she-cat with blue eyes and ragged fur.

"Shadowed Leaf? Great CloudClan, is that really you?"

The she-cat dipped her head in formality. "There is unfortunate news that I have come to bring to you."

"Unfortunate?" Stormy Mountain's amber eyes stretched wide in horror.

Shadowed Leaf approached him. She pressed her small black nose against his ear.

_A silver-and-white she-cat with a flecked pelt wailed after faceless shadows._

"_My Clan! My Clan, do not leave me!"_

_The silhouettes did not even once glance back at the distraught leader._

As quickly as it had descended, the vision vanished. Stormy Mountain knew its meaning before Shadowed Leaf had even the time to explain.

"What is this?" He demanded, the hollow around him blurring with terror. His dark tabby fur spiked along his spine. "Shadowed Leaf, are you telling me that my Clan shall be obliterated? So soon? This was your Clan once as well!"

"Stormy Mountain, I am afraid this is all I can see," the black she-cat meowed. "I want to know the meaning of this vision as much as you."

Stormy Mountain lowered his amber gaze in shame. "I am sorry, Shadowed Leaf. I vow that I shall do my best to confront this dreadful destiny for my Clan."

A hush pounced upon the hollow. No bird songs splintered the muteness, nor did the wind gust. After a long silence, Shadowed Leaf placed her furry tail on Stormy Mountain's shoulder.

"CloudClan is helpless to save EmberClan. We must place our hope in our descendants."

_CloudClan, is this truly your plan? _Stormy Mountain wailed inwardly. _To have the only Clan obliterated? Or will new Clans someday rise from the ashes of the former?_

* * *

A/N: My first fanfic, so please R/R. That would be fantastic!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the deal. For every chapter I post from here on, I need at least _two _reviews before I continue. You are allowed to review every other day. And special thanks to MauMeow1 for being my first reviewer!

* * *

Eclipse doubled back, still in pursuit of the hare. Although he hadn't hunted in days, the young tom reveled in the fluidity of his muscles beneath his gray pelt and the wind rushing swiftly through his thin fur. His amber eyes glittered in excitement as he bounded across the turf, flying after his prey. Already, he could taste the juicy meat and smell freshly spilt blood... Abruptly, the ground gave way beneath Eclipse's paws and the tom cat was plummeting to a certain demise.

_Help me!_

Teeth met firmly in his scruff. "What in CloudClan's name were you thinking?" A voice spat through gritted teeth.

The paws of Eclipse's rescuer scrabbled vainly on the loose stones strewn on the edge of the cliff. For a few agonizing moments, Eclipse swayed in the air, utterly paralyzed. Fathoms beneath, only jagged boulders were visible, their thorn-sharp teeth ready to rip him into fragments.

_Help me!_

Eclipse thrashed, unable to contain his fright. Livid grunts emanated from his savior whilst it recovered its footing and hauled Eclipse to solid ground. Panting in reprieve, Eclipse turned to thank his rescuer. Much to his surprise, a pale golden she-cat was sprawled in exhaustion behind him.

"You - you saved me?" He gasped in disbelief.

The golden she-cat heaved herself to her paws, glaring irritably at Eclipse. "What do _you _think, mouse-brain? Of course, it would have been so much more easy if you'd not panicked."

Eclipse stared ruefully at his paws. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head briskly. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I can be rather rude."

Eclipse met her golden gaze, which was steadily waning into kindness. "Thank you...?"

"Sun. My name is Sun." Sun paused before taking a pace toward Eclipse, her eyes narrowing. "Have I... seen you before?"

"I've never seen you before," Eclipse confessed. _I would have remembered it, _he wanted to add.

"No..." Sun breathed in realization. "No... You - you were in my dreams!"

"Your dreams?" Eclipse inquisitively whispered.

_Are they anything like mine? _He wondered. Lately, his nights had been plagued with faceless shadows and distant wails.

But Sun hadn't the time to reply. A screech of agony split the silence.

"Some cat is hurt!" Sun exclaimed, whirling around and dashing off. "I can't let it die!"

_Oh, I won't let you leave so easily!_

Eclipse pelted after Sun, his hunger long since masked by enthusiasm. He wouldn't let anything separate them, at least not now. Not when the achievement of uncovering the potential meaning behind these enigmatic dreams lurked so close.

In their haste, neither noticed a pair of starry figures crouched amid the grasses.

* * *

Eclipse's massive gray paws drummed steadily against the earth. Attempting to keep pace with Sun, he took another gaping stride, weaving amid scattered clumps of trees. His lungs burned and his muscles shrieked in protest, but Eclipse paid them no mind. Sun was far more lean than him; therefore, she could run much faster. And that was taking its toll on the young gray tom.

He skidded to a halt at the foot of a hill, only to find Sun examining a mottled ginger she-cat. The injured cat's leg was skewed at a bizarre angle.

"Step back, all of you," Sun ordered.

The mass of cats took a few wary steps back.

"Much better," Sun breathed. "Now, what happened to her?"

"We were attacked by a rogue!" A gray tabby tom with frosty blue eyes breathlessly exclaimed.

Sun studied the she-cat for a few moments, before announcing, "Fetch some comfrey and cobwebs immediately!"

Cats scurried away in every direction, with the exception of the gray tabby.

"Can she help?" The tom demanded of Eclipse.

Eclipse gazed at Sun for a few heartbeats before replying, "I don't know. I've only just met her."

_But she's met me._

"I've got the comfrey!" A tri-colored she-cat with a swollen belly exclaimed, the roots dangling loosely from her jaws.

"And there are plenty of cobwebs in our den!" A cream she-cat with a ginger tail eagerly explained.

Sun gave both cats a blunt, dismissive nod. She then took the comfrey and delicately chewed it into a pulp. "Now, this might hurt. You've broken your leg, and I've got to set it in place if you're ever to walk again."

_She seems so intent on sparing the life of a cat she doesn't even know._

Gingerly, Sun took the lower half of the she-cat's leg and yanked it upward until it connected with the rest of the bone. A loud wail erupted form the she-cat as the bone snapped back into its proper position. Hastily, she bound the fractured leg with cobwebs.

"You're hurting her!" The gray tabby tom spat, burying his muzzle in the she-cat's fur.

"Relax!" Sun growled. "I know what I'm doing!"

The tom jerked his muzzle away and glared at Eclipse. "Her fate is in the paws of a stranger," he growled. "I don't like that."

* * *

"We have come a conclusion," a stout, elderly black tom meowed. "Both of you can stay until Apple has healed."

"And then no further!" The gray tabby tom spat threateningly.

Beside him, Eclipse felt Sun stiffen in fury. "I could leave right now! I could just walk away and let your friend die from potential infection!"

_She wouldn't really, would she?_

"No, stay," the small cream she-cat with the ginger tail mewed gently. "My father doesn't really mean it. Apple is his littermate."

Eclipse empathetically nodded. He knew what it was like to lose a littermate. "We understand."

"Juniper!" The black tom yowled. "If you wouldn't mind chattering, I would like a word with these newcomers."

Juniper glanced away, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry, Pepper." In a lower voice, she added, "Go on. It isn't good to keep him waiting, you know."

Eclipse watched Juniper pad away. Shakily, he and Sun ventured toward the black tom. It was rather simple to assume that he was leader, and had maintained the position for a respectable length of time. Yet, the black tom watched them with a certain intrigue, beckoning Eclipse and Sun toward his den.

"Come, come. Time runs short for those that do not make haste."

Eclipse and Sun exchanged equally baffled glances before slipping into the darkened den.

"You are Pepper, are you not?" Sun diplomatically asked.

"And you lead this band of rogues?" Eclipse inquired.

"I am what you have said," Pepper replied cryptically. "But who are you? Silver cat, I sensed your presence when you first arrived in my camp. The one that will restore glory to my fallen Clan."

"I am merely a cat, like any other," Eclipse tried to reassure the aging leader.

"And you, golden cat. Born with the gift of sight, yet is so blind to the past."

"I have my reasons," Sun meowed dryly.

"You shall stay. Your presence is very welcome here. Cat that will save my Clan, and cat that has spared my daughter."

The tip of Eclipse's tail twitched in annoyance. "We are but cats!"

Pepper's eyes glimmered with some sort of vague amusement. "Go on. I know who you are, and I would trust you both with my life. But you must first prove it to _them_. Silver cat, you are second-in-command until my daughter has recovered."

_How am I to know what I should do? _

* * *

_Two starry figures stood in front of Eclipse, their eyes brimming with remorse._

_"Shadows are rising and dreams entwining. Stars are succumbing to this eternal doom. All will be made right only if a gift falls from the sky, but not at the cost of death."_

Terrified, Eclipse jolted upright in his nest. The perpetual thrumming of rain against the stone roof of the den soothed him.

_I must tell Sun!_

Silently, Eclipse rose to his paws and padded across the den to where Sun lie in her nest. The pale golden she-cat's sides rose and fell in a rhythmical motion, and she seemed far too picturesque, too utterly serene for Eclipse to ever possibly awaken her.

_Perhaps I should wait..._

Abruptly, Sun thrashed wildly in her mossy nest, strewing tiny green scraps hurtling about the den. Her jaws stretched wide in a soundless wail of agony.

_What's going on?_

Concerned, Eclipse prodded her side with his paws.

Sun bolted upright, blinking sleep from her amber eyes. "What in CloudClan's name is going on?" She hissed.

_That's the second time she's used that phrase. I wonder what it means._

Eclipse sighed. "You were having a nightmare."

Sun ducked her head in embarrassment. "It wasn't all that bad, honestly."

"It so happened that I just awoke from a nightmare. For about a moon cycle now, two cats have plagued my dreams, uttering remarkable prophecies."

"What did they look like?" Sun inquired.

Eclipse felt his worry subside as he continued, "One was a black she-cat, and the other was a lilac tortoiseshell."

"What have they been telling you?" Sun asked.

"'Darkness is coming,' they said. 'Darkness everywhere. Only one cat holds the fate of the Clan in his paws.'"

"Shadowed Leaf and Spiraled Stones spoke to you, Eclipse," Sun meowed sternly. "Do you know what this means?"

Eclipse shook his head. "I'm not sure I want to know."

"You are the silver cat destined to save our Clan since long ago," Sun breathed. "Emberlight was given a vision of you; your gray fur."

_What? No! I can't bear this much weight!_

"What if I'm not ready for this?" Eclipse murmured.

Sun pressed herself against him, lending her strength. "Nothing will be too difficult for you."

_With you by my side, perhaps._

"Promise me this..." Eclipse began.

"Promise you what?" Sun stared at him.

"Promise me that you'll always be there for me."

"I can't promise forever. CloudClan only knows what'll happen to me after I die this time."

"CloudClan. You keep using that word, CloudClan. What does it mean?" Eclipse asked.

"CloudClan are our ancestors. They watch over us and give us guidance. When we die, we join their starry ranks and watch over those who come after us," Sun explained.

Eclipse stepped out of the den and stood squarely in a swath of starlight. "Right, then. CloudClan, I am ready. Guide me well. I trust you fully."


	3. Chapter 2

Eclipse bushed up his fur to ward off the frigidness which was beginning to seep into the air. During the past half-moon, brightly-colored leaves had begun to streak from the trees, carpeting the forest floor. But, despite the wrath of his fellow cats at his appointment, Eclipse had quickly gained their respect after he had battled a dog that had accidentally stumbled upon the camp.

And with Apple almost healed, Eclipse had stepped down in order for the dark ginger she-cat to reassume her position as rightful second-in-command.

Now, he sat at the foot of a mass of boulders, his ear pricked to catch Pepper's shaky voice. Sun sat beside him, also alert. For a heartbeat, Eclipse could not imagine residing in any other place but here. Just in the short period he had spent with this band of rogues, he had come to find it more like home than anywhere else.

"Eclipse, hunt with Juniper and Stream!" Pepper announced, concluding his assignment of the day's patrols. However, he broke into a fit of wheezing and coughing, though it was dry and raspy. Eclipse hastily bounded across the clearing and steadied the decrepit leader, who was now scrambling down the pile of boulders.

"Steady now," Eclipse soothed Pepper.

"Calm yourself, silver cat," Pepper meowed sadly, halting. The leader's stone-gray eyes flickered with grief as he gazed upon Eclipse. "I fear I'm getting far too old to lead them. My time is soon coming. I sense this. And I hope – desperately pray – that my daughter will follow in my pawsteps, keeping alive the traditions of my kin."

"Apple is a fine cat," Eclipse commented, unsure of what his response should be. Apple irked him; even though Sun's healing process had been successful, the dark ginger she-cat was still mistrusting of both him and Sun. However, she was very valiant and an excellent hunter. Perhaps moody and rash were pieces of her personality.

Pepper must have noticed the undertones of dubiety in Eclipse's voice, for the black tom replied, "But you fret. Go on, there's still time to change my mind."

"No," Eclipse reassured Pepper, "your daughter would make a fine leader, and I would obey her orders willingly. Give her the opportunity to make you proud of her. In other words, don't give leadership to me; I wouldn't know what to do with it. But Apple… she's been treading in your pawsteps since she was a kit. She has the knowledge to lead your Clan to glory, if you'll let her."

Pepper's eyes assumed a thoughtful quality for a moment. "Perhaps I shall, silver cat. Your words are wise indeed." Then he straightened up, as if he had returned to his former glory and murmured, "Follow the sun to where it will take you. You shall find an apple."

"What?" Eclipse breathed.

Then Pepper had returned. "What do you mean?"

Panic causing his heart to palpitate, Eclipse stammered, "N – nothing, nothing at all Pepper. I should best get to hunting, shouldn't I?"

_Was that a sign? Like death? Death to the silver cat?_

* * *

Eclipse slithered through the forest, intent on the thin body of a mouse which was hastily pattering away from him. Just before Eclipse clutched the frail body between his claws, Stream pounced upon the mouse. The silver tabby tom straightened, the limp corpse of the prey dangling from his jaws.

"I was hunting that mouse, if you don't mind."

Stream snorted. "And I doubt you would have caught it, hunting like that. Every cat can hear you rustling through the undergrowth."

"Stream, don't be rude!" Juniper shouted. The cream she-cat slipped between the bushes, carrying a thrush. "Perhaps Eclipse is not feeling well."

Eclipse nodded. "Yes. I think it might be because of that sparrow I ate last night."

_It's really because of the prophecy. It was like, it came from far beyond Pepper._

And he still found it rather difficult to believe that Juniper and Stream were brother and sister. Even more astonishing was that they were kin of Apple. That was most evident in Stream; the silver tabby was rather like his aunt, with a harsh tongue and temperamental attitude that almost seemed to poison the very air about him.

"Go back to the camp, then," Stream said, undertones of scorn evident in his voice.

Eclipse flattened his pelt, which threatened to spike in fury. "No, I believe I'll be fine, actually."

"Are you sure...?" Juniper questioned, concern warping her features.

"Yes." Eclipse finished bluntly. He stalked past Stream and plunged into the undergrowth. _Great CloudClan, have I made an enemy of Stream?_

* * *

In all, the hunting patrol back much prey. By now, the sun had sunk well below the horizon, and the first stars were beginning to swirl in the inky blue sky. Weary, Eclipse plucked a mouse from the pile, as he wasn't very hungry. The grey tom padded across the clearing before settling beneath the branches of a hawthorn tree.

"How was it? From the look on your face, I'm guessing it wasn't great."

Eclipse ceased toying with the corpse and looked up. The slender, lithe form of Sun was silhouetted against the darkness.

"Could have been better."

"Who irked you?" She pressed, laying down beside him.

"No cat." The lie tasted bitter in his throat.

"Then why exactly are you sulking?" Sun asked.

Eclipse stiffened. "That's my business, isn't it? So please keep out of it!"

Sun winced slightly as Eclipse rose to his paws, seething, and padded toward the gaping entrance of their den. He disappeared, swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

"Attack!" The shrill shriek slashed into Eclipse's dreams.

In a heartbeat, the grey tom had flown to his paws, fur spiked and claws unsheathed. Before he barged out of the den, he glanced back. Sun was regaining her senses much more slowly than he. Feeling regretful about his hurtful words from the previous night, he loomed beside Sun, protecting her as she drowsily scrambled to her paws.

"Shove off!" Sun hissed. "I can fight just as well as you!"

_Great CloudClan, she has a temper!_

Eclipse barrelled from the den and plunged into the fray, landing squarely upon the broad shoulders of Apple.

"Get off of me, you mangy furball!" Apple snarled. "I'm one of your allies!"

Humiliated by his mistake, Eclipse sought an unfamiliar pelt to sink his claws and teeth into. Whirling around, he found himself face-to-face with a massive black-and-white tom. The enemy swiped at Eclipse and with one clout, he was flung aside, winded and bleeding. Eclipse rose defiantly to his paws, blinking tributaries of blood from his amber eyes. Spitting rage, Eclipse launched himself at the black-and-white tom, raking his claws through thin fur.

While he did so, the black-and-white tom shook Eclipse free and sent the grey tom crashing into a ring of rocks.

"This is our land!" The enemy hissed, lunging at Eclipse.

However, Eclipse dodged the blow and retaliated by seizing the big tom by the scruff and rattling him viciously. "Stay away!" Eclipse spat after the black-and-white cat as he hared away.

Emerging triumphant, Eclipse found himself without an opponent. About him, other cats were locked with other intruders. No cat was free.

"HELP!"

_Sun!_

Frantically, he spun about, attempting to locate her pale golden pelt amid hundreds of writhing colours. When he finally found her, she was pinned against a stone wall by two snarling invaders: one tortoiseshell and the other jet-black. Heart palpitating, Eclipse pelted toward her, teeth and claws from other sets of warring cats snagging in his fur. It seemed like an eternity until he reached them.

_You will never forget me, mange-pelts! I will tear out your throats!_

With a battle yowl so loud that it caught the attention of every cat in the clearing, Eclipse hurled himself at the invaders. He landed squarely upon the broad back of the tortoiseshell she-cat. Fury overwhelmed his senses, drowning out every trace of fairness. In a flurry of teeth and claws, he ripped out wads of tri-coloured fur. Wails of agony were emitted from the tortoiseshell as she struggled to rid herself of Eclipse. He sprang down from his perch, glaring at the she-cat. Another deft swipe of his claws opened a gash on the invader's side. Still not through with vigilante justice, Eclipse turned to where the black cat had been standing, only to discover that it had fled.

"Leave!" Eclipse ordered the tortoiseshell. "If you come back, you will have to face my fury."

The tortoiseshell bolted away, blood matting her fluffy pelt. The clearing was draining now.

_Most likely from cowards like her, _Eclipse thought smugly.

"What came over you back there?" Sun demanded. "You almost _killed _her!"

Eclipse's lips peeled back in a snarl. "Why can't you ever be grateful? I saved your life just then - and I didn't kill that cat!"

Sun scowled and stalked away.

_If she wants to be that way, fine!_

"We have defeated the invaders!"

_Yes! We are victorious!_

Eclipse tipped back his head, a cheer rumbling in his throat. But his joy was short-lived, for he spied Juniper standing over a limp body now sodden with blood. A stifled cry further piqued the rising fear in his heart. "How can you say that, Apple?"

"Why is that?" Apple mused aloud, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Pepper is dead!"


End file.
